


Everyone Knows (You Belong to Me)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [25]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Top John Deacon, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Roger loved an audience, regardless of what he was doing, and the thought of Freddie and Brian knowing John had just fucked him sideways was enough to make his head spin.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Everyone Knows (You Belong to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lovely anon in my askbox who requested the prompt: Scream for me, I want everyone to know how good I make you feel, with Joger. 
> 
> Ask and you shall receive...well over a month later 😅😘

John had Roger whimpering as he pressed his chest against the bedroom wall and held his wrists behind his back.

Roger’s legs were spread, his neglected cock hanging heavy between them, as John’s talented fingers stretched him open. 

“P-Please,” Roger whined. 

“Just one more finger, baby.”

“I’m ready, please, just fuck me.” 

“Don’t be a brat,” John chided, spanking his ass and making Roger cry out. “I won’t hesitate to leave you here all hard and needy. Is that what you want?” 

“N-No - no.” 

John hummed as he slipped a third finger into Roger’s slick hole, curling them just right to make him wail with every thrust. 

“Then be good for me.” 

Roger whined, his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip sucked between his teeth in a desperate attempt to keep himself from talking back - he needed John inside of him as quickly as humanly possible. 

“Please, John, p-please,” The sob escaped him as John scissored his fingers to stretch him open some more. 

John couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face at Roger’s broken pleas. He dipped his head down to press a kiss against his shoulder.

“Turn around,” He told him as he pulled away and reached for the lube. “Wanna see your pretty face when I split you open.” 

Roger sucked in a breath at John’s words and did as he was told, watching, entranced, as John slicked up his cock and let out a shuddering moan when he swiped his thumb over the head. A shiver raced down Roger’s spine in anticipation of how full he was going to feel when John finally decided to fuck him. 

Before he could get carried away in his thoughts, John brought their mouths together, thrusting his tongue inside and pulling a low, desperate moan from the back of Roger’s throat. 

“Get your leg around me so I can fuck you nice and deep,” He tapped Roger’s thigh and slid his hand around to support him. 

Roger’s arms flew around his neck and he pulled him in close with a gasp when John’s cock brushed up against his hole,

“John, I need it, please!” 

“What do you need, baby?” He pressed into Roger slowly, who let out a frustrated cry when he realized he wasn’t going to get more than the head of John’s cock. 

“You,” Roger whined, “Need you.” 

John hummed as he mouthed at Roger’s throat, leaving marks everywhere he could,

“I think you can do better than that,” He gave a slight thrust of his hips as he sucked a bruise just above Roger’s adam’s apple. 

Roger cried out, his fingers curling in John’s hair, short nails scraping against his scalp. 

“Please! I - I need you, need you to fuck me. Want - want you to fill me up.” 

The desperation on Roger’s face, coupled with the way he was clenching around John left it impossible to deny him any longer. John was going to _ruin_ him. 

Without any warning, he thrust into Roger as deep as he could go with a grunt. 

“Oh, fuck, yes - ! _John_! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Roger babbled, throwing his head back against the wall with a thud as he screwed his eyes shut. 

“Thank me after I’ve made you come so hard you see stars.” 

Roger felt John’s other hand come to rest on the back of the leg he was balancing on, and before he could process it, John had lifted him up and kept him pressed against the wall. His initial shriek turned into a cry of pleasure as John’s cock shifted inside of him. 

“M-more, _ah_!, Please, please, please, harder - _please_!” Roger clawed at John’s back and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. 

With Roger more or less settled in his arms, John was able to work up to a good speed fairly quickly, gravity helping to pull Roger down onto him as he thrust into him nice and deep. 

“Look at you, you always take my cock so fucking well.” 

“F-feels so big,” Roger managed to let out between moans. 

“Yeah?” John nipped at Roger’s throat again, “Want me to fuck you harder? Pound into you so hard that every time you move tomorrow you’re reminded of how empty you feel without my big cock buried inside you?” 

“Oh god, yes, f-fuck!” 

John’s forehead dropped to Roger’s shoulder as he grunted with effort, their bodies pressed together and slick with sweat. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin along with the squelch of the lube, and Roger’s endless series of moans, whines, and gasps. 

John knew Roger was getting close when all the intoxicating noises leaving his mouth started coming out a pitch higher and more and more desperate. 

“That’s it, pretty boy. Feels so good, doesn’t it? Are you gonna come for me? Come on, Rog, I know you can. I don’t need to touch you.” 

Roger’s cock was hard between them and with every slide of their bodies it sent sparks flying through him,

“Please, John, _ah fuck_! ‘m so - so close,” Roger’s heels were digging into John’s back as he clung desperately to him. 

John felt that familiar coil of heat low in his belly as he worked to push Roger over the edge. 

“Scream for me, Rog,” He panted. “Freddie and Brian are on the other side of the flat and I want them to know how good I make you feel. Let them hear how pretty you sound when I make you come all over yourself.” 

Roger loved an audience, regardless of what he was doing, and the thought of Freddie and Brian knowing John had just fucked him sideways was enough to make his head spin. 

“Please, John. _Ah! Oh, shit right there!_ Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Roger trembled in John’s arms, so close to the edge that his body felt like it was on fire. He just needed a little bit more. 

“Come on, baby,” John panted, knowing exactly what Roger needed to hear, “Be a good boy and come for me.” 

“Oh, fuck, John!” Roger gasped, “Gonna come! _Fuck,_ you’re gonna make me come,” His body tensed before he let out a wail as his orgasm washed over him and he shuddered in John’s arms.

John watched as Roger’s cock twitched and spurted hot ropes of come all over his chest and stomach. 

“So fucking perfect,” He groaned, “Gonna come inside you.”

The way Roger clenched around him as he rode out his pleasure was enough to have John burying himself as deep as he could as his cock pulsed and he came deep inside Roger’s tight hole with a strangled moan. 

“Oh my god,” Roger said breathlessly as they slumped together.

John smiled and kissed his shoulder, 

“I’m going to put you down now before I drop you.”

“On the bed please,” Roger whined, “Don’t think my legs work.” 

John chuckled a little and nuzzled Roger’s cheek as he walked him over, toppling both of them onto the mattress. 

“How are you feeling?” He stroked back the hair that was plastered to Roger’s forehead as they lay side by side. 

Roger wrinkled his nose,

“Sticky.” 

“I’ll clean you up in a minute,” John promised, still trying to catch his breath. “Anything else other than sticky?” 

“Mmm, it was really good. I didn’t know you could do that,” Roger grinned. 

“You’re not exactly heavy, Rog.” 

“This opens up a whole new door for us, you know,” He waggled his eyebrows, “There are so many ways for you to toss me around.” 

John smiled, his heart racing,

“That can definitely be arranged.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! You can let me know what you thought either here or on tumblr (@yasmamamercury). Don't be shy, comments literally make my day 😌💕
> 
> If you have a prompt or a request (and don't mind waiting stupidly long to get it filled) you can always send it my way on tumblr!


End file.
